Starter Pack
'''Starter Packs '''are small sets of Num Noms that make a "complete dish". In each pack are 3 Nums and 1 Nom that can be stacked and assembled in any way, or combined with other sets. Along with each set is a dish to set the Num Noms in, along with an utensil. Series 1 Normal Series 1 includes three individual Starter Packs for both of the Num types. These include: *Neopolitan (Ice Cream) - Spoon and ice cream cone included *Tutti Frutti (Ice Cream) - Spoon and ice cream dish included *Banana Split (Ice Cream) - Spoon and waffle cup included *Sour Citrus (Cupcake) - Spoon and teacup included *Triple Berry (Cupcake) - Spoon and teacup included Special Edition Series 1 also includes a Special Edition Starter Pack. This is: *Confetti Surprise (Cupcake) - Spoon and cupcake liner included Series 2 Normal Series 2 includes individual Starter Packs for most of the Num types (excluding Sushi), rather than a few varieties. These include: *Freezie Pops (Freezie Pop) - Spoon and translucent tray included *Pizza Party (Pizza) - Pizza cutter and pizza box included *Brunch Bunch (Brunch) - Spatula and skillet included *Jelly Bean (Jelly Bean) - Scoop and candy jar included *Diner (Diner) - Spatula and food tray included *Ice Cream Party (Ice Cream) - Spoon and ice cream dish included *Fun Fair Treats (Fair Foods) - Fork and food tray included Special Edition Series 2 also includes Special Edition Starter Packs. There are: * Winter Treats (Cupcake/Ice Cream) - Spoon and teacup included * Sparkle Pack (Cupcake) - Spoon and cupcake liner included Series 3 Wave 1 (Series 3) Series 3 includes individual Starter Packs for some of the Num types (excluding Veggies and Fiesta Food) rather than a few varieties. These include: *Fresh Fruits (Fruit) - Fork and fruit tray included *Hard Candies (Hard Candy) - Scoop and candy jar included *Marshmallows (Marshmallow) - Spoon and cupcake liner included *Glazed Donuts (Glazed Donut) - Tongs and teacup included Wave 2 (Series 3.1) Series 3 also brought a second wave of Starter Packs, listed as Series 3.1. There are: * Rainbow Candies (Hard Candy) - Scoop and candy jar included * Confetti Donuts (Glazed Donut) - Tongs and teacup included Series 4 Wave 1 (Series 4.1) Series 4 includes individual Starter Packs that sometimes mix up different varieties of Nums, and sometimes has one Num type. It brought two waves, starting with Series 4.1. These include: *Tea Party (Fancy Cakes/Creme Filled) - Server and cake stand included *Cookies and Milk (Cookie/Creamery) - Tongs and cup included *Ice Cream Sandwiches (Creme Filled) - Spoon and food tray included *Frozen Yogurt (Creamery) - Spoon and food tray included Wave 2 (Series 4.2) Series 4's second wave of Starter Packs are listed as Series 4.2. There are: * Snack Break (Creme Filled/Creamery/Cookie) - Scoop and cup included * Princess Cakes (Creme Filled/Fancy Cakes) - Server and cake stand included * Frosted Donuts (Baked Good) - Scoop and cupcake liner included * Bundt Cakes (Fancy Cakes) - Server and cake stand included Series 5 Wave 1 Series 5 includes individual Starter Packs that focus on specific categories rather than a few varieties. These include: *Croissants (Croissant) - Tongs and tray included *Marble Ice Cream (Marble Ice Cream) - Spoon and ice cream dish included *Jelly Rolls (Jelly Rolls) - Server and cake stand included *Marshmallow Squares (Marshmallow Squares) - Tongs and food tray included Menchies Special Edition For a limited time, a Toys R Us only Starter Pack that is part of a collaboration with the frozen yogurt brand ''Menchies ''was released. It comes with three exclusive Nums, 1 exclusive Nom, and a cup and spoon styled after Menchies. Num-Nom fans can also obtain special Num-Nom themed cups at certain Menchies locations. * Menchies (Frozen Yogurt/Marshmallow/Fruit) - Spoon and fro-yo cup included Trivia Series 2 * There is an unreleased Series 2 Starter Pack called the Sushi Box. ** It was going to have Cali Roll, Ina Ree, Suki Sake, and Wasabi Go-Go. ** Some proof of this can be seen in the image to the right. ** This is likely the reason why Wasabi Go-Go is the only go-go nom found in mystery packs. Gallery Series 1 30ef2da9-27e1-4bfe-b4d7-4134434eda0d 1.3795a6fa46f59e9aa6bd97479d9ff03c.jpeg ice_cream_starter_pack_s16.jpg 66bab9e6-8fcc-41fb-909e-cc6fb94c3d91 1.f5d8499c057a7ce9127d0c4d2cd5d01b.jpeg F16a4734-d5fa-4e85-ac15-99480f852174 1.4bde4248994c6e50683464d7c318c608.jpeg 49110521 Alt01.jpeg C17a5c45-40cf-4da0-87bb-22868b11439f 1.9851144019464ac747045f2be841b511.jpeg Series 2 freezie_pop_starter_pack_f16.jpg pizza_starter_pack_f16.jpg brunch_starter_pack_f16.jpg jelly_bean_starter_pack_f16.jpg diner_food_starter_pack_f16.jpg ice_cream SP2.jpg fair_food_starter_pack_f16.jpg 61trI9g+oHL. SY355 .jpg 61elsd+2UfL. SY450 .jpg Series 3 fresh_fruits_starter_pack_s17_2.jpg hard_candies_starter_pack_s17_2.jpg marshmallows_starter_pack_s17_2.jpg glazed_donuts_starter_pack_s17_2.jpg 51793996 Alt02.jpeg 51793997 Alt02.jpeg Series 4 52300081 Alt01.jpeg 52300080 Alt01.jpeg 52300082 Alt01.jpeg 52300083 Alt01.jpeg Myai-G7W5yRGhDlejtHMSvw.jpg Princess Cakes Starter Pack (Image By MGA Entertainment).jpg MmObk29DF2vcTZXOaybhCnA.jpg MhsJ3r9rzWN3tmI-Sia8mRA.jpg Menchies Num-Noms-Menchies--247x300.jpg Series 5 Series 5 Croissants.jpg Series 5 Marble Ice Cream.jpg Series 5 Jelly Rolls.jpg Series 5 Marshmallow Squares.jpg Category:Packs Category:Merchandise Category:Toys Category:Starter Packs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5